


Seduction.

by mindcomber



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eye Contact, Eye Sex, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Music, One True Pairing, Slash, Slow Dancing, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: The temptation of their attractivness to each other proves too powerfull to ignore any longer...With no shore leave in sight, and during some well deserved down time, the Enterprise crew liven up morale by throwing a party one evening.





	Seduction.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redford/gifts).



> As promised!

Across the crowded room, Phil catches Chris's eye. neither seeming willing or able to avert their gaze's from each other.

They had been on friendly terms for a while, with serving together on the Enterprise.

Phil finally got up the nerve to approach the object of his long standing attraction and affection. 

Ignoring the rest of rhe crew dancing around him, he sidled up beside Chris beggining his quest. "Enjoying the party Captain?" The bashfull Doctor asked.

"I am now Phil! and you can drop the formalities tonight, it's Chris."

Phil breathed a sigh of relief. "Just testing the water's as it were Chris."

"And Phil, just so you know, you wouldnt be treading on anyones toe's if you were to ask me to dance with you!"

"Chris! Woudnt the crew find it somewhat strange?"

"Hmm yes and no to that Phil, I was really thinking of the two of us having a rew more drinks, back in my cabin and..."

Phil smiled, interupting him. "In that case Chris, may I have the pleasure of your company for the last dance?"

Chris's warm reply was. "You certainly may kind Sir. When I leave for my cabin, you follow at a discreet distance."

Phil beamed. "It's a date!"

Later that evening, earlier events were picked up where they were left off. "May I come in?"

"Be my guest!"

The Captain already had soft music playing in the background. Their eyes, still wishing to be locked together in an un-broken glance.

Phil did not hesitate to scoop Chris into his open arms, sweeping him off his feet in simulated dance movements.

Chris's lips were far to tempting to resist, and Phil did not waste any more precious time, even trying.

Chris's subtle body melted into Phil's eager arms. They both had waited too long for this moment, it was everything to them.

Phil fiercly kissed Chris's parted lips, probing with his tongue to find Chris's.

Their arms tightened around each other, still swaying to the rhythm of the music. 

Laboured breathing and urgency, swept throughout their aroused bodies, as Chris led Phil towards his bed, only breaking the kiss to whisper.

"Doctor, I feel I need your medical assistance!"

Phil replied. "Happy to help, only I need a large dose of a certain Captain's expertise myself!"

"You've got it Phil, we have got all night to figure it out, together!"

"One more thing Chris, I love you!"

"Love you to Phil, now where were we?"

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: Dance for two. By wallflowering for spookykingdomstarlight.


End file.
